1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for image forming, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for image forming capable of reducing an amount of particles of toner and/or dust adhering onto a dustproof member in an image forming apparatus, and cleaning the adhering particles off the dustproof member with a simple configuration.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been a growing demand for an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, like an image forming apparatus or a digital copier, to generate a high-quality image at high speed, and to be space-saving and energy-efficient, as well. Consequently, a demand has also been rising for a high performance optical system adopted in an optical writing device installed in the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus generally uses developer, such as toner, that inevitably scatters inside the apparatus to some extent. The image forming apparatus also contains dust flowing therein. An optical writing device is susceptible to toner or dust to because of its characteristics. In order to prevent toner or dust from entering, the optical writing device encloses various components, like a light source, inside its housing. The housing of such an optical writing device is provided with an aperture shielded with a dustproof member capable of letting through a light beam.
The dustproof member is exposed to toner or dust existing inside the image forming apparatus. The toner or dust adhering to the dustproof member may cause quality deterioration of the optical writing device. This needs to be avoided as it may further lead undesirable deterioration of an image to be generated.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application Publication No. 01-155066 describes, for example, a technique of arranging a cleaning member to a dustproof member in which the cleaning member is attachable/detachable to a supporting member while the dustproof member is attachable/detachable to an aperture.
Japanese Patent No. 2949826 describes, for example, a technique in which an optical member, i.e., a dustproof member, is slidably attached to an aperture, and a cleaning member is arranged at an end of the aperture.
The above techniques allow the dustproof member or the optical member to be cleaned by way of its attaching or detaching operation.
However, since the above techniques merely remove toner or dust adhering to the dustproof member, it gives no effect on an amount of the toner or dust.
It is therefore preferable to provide a configuration of an image forming apparatus capable of reducing the amount of the toner or dust adhering to the dustproof member, and cleaning them off with a simpler structure.